Une maison pour Noël
by MBinipuce
Summary: En ces temps froids et hivernaux, Hermione cherche désespérément une maison pour commencer une nouvelle vie après son divorce avec Ron. Pour cela, elle met son orgueil de côté et fait appel à son pire ennemi ... Mais à une seule condition : Une maison avant Noël ! In-Progress ...
1. Chapter 1

_Bonjour à tous et à toutes !_

_Oui Minipuce est de retour ! J'ai pris la bonne résolution de revenir au moins une fois par mois ! Et pour le plus grand bonheur de tous, je vais reprendre et finir Amok et Malices ! Cette nouvelle fiction a été inspiré ÉVIDEMMENT de NOEEEEEEEEEL ! _

_Bon reprenons :_

_1/ Je ferai au mieux pour poster le plus souvent possible :) donc ce n'est pas réellement un calendrier de l'Avent … Mais mais elle sera pleine de flocons, de neige, de joie et d'amouuuur ! _

_2/ Je finirais comme je l'ai dis plus haut AEM ! Et je remercie au passage tous mes lecteurs fidèles et qui m'ont envoyé des messages pour reprendre ! Je le fais pour vous ! Je vous aime ! _

_3/ Comme pour chaque fiction, une review est un véritable cadeau pour nous pseudos-auteurs ! Alors n'hésitez SURTOUT pas ! Je prendrais le temps personnellement de répondre à tous ceux qui se donnent cette peine 3 merci d'avance ! _

_4/ Je vous remercie infiniment d'être là :) Je vous souhaite d'excellentes fêtes et je vais essayer de vous partager au mieux ma joie et le bonheur que j'ai en cette période !_

_ENJOY 3_

* * *

Chapitre 1

En cette saison d'hiver, les ventes immobilières connaissaient une chute considérablement car personne ne voulait avoir à déballer ses cartons de déménagement sous le sapin. De plus les jardins anglais n'avaient pas la côte sous la neige … Les températures glaciales dissuadaient plus d'un à sortir mettre leur nez. Il ne faisait ni assez chaud pour déambuler sans être couvert comme un oignon (couches sur couches de vêtements) ni assez froid pour que la neige tienne véritablement au sol sans former de boue immonde et glissante.

Et pourtant, la clochette tinta fièrement prévenant de l'entrée imminente d'un client.

Zabini Blaise se leva prestement, se regarda une dernière fois dans le miroir. Irrésistible, c'est ainsi qu'il se jugeait. Il releva une dernière fois son col de chemise et plaqua un géant sourire plus blanc que blanc sur son visage.

Une jeune femme brune, plutôt petite, fit son entrée et essuya consciencieusement ses bottes hautes sur le paillasson « Bienvenue ». Vêtue de son long parka rouge flamboyant, elle peina à retirer sa longue écharpe mordorée.

-Mais que vois-je ? S'exclama t-il. Une héroïne de guerre ! La sauvageonne ! Notre superbe lionne et très fraîchement divorcée ! J'ai nommé ... Hermione Granger !

Si cette accueil était bien trop théâtral à son goût, Hermione apprécia la chaleur qui s'en dégageait. Avec le temps, elle avait appris à reconnaître les faux-semblants et à éviter autant que possible de se retrouver face à des situations où l'honnêteté ne primait pas. Elle préférait de loin les vérités qui blessaient aux doux mensonges.

-Bonjour, Blaise. Cela fait déjà, trois ans que Ron et moi sommes divorcés. Ce n'est plus si frais que cela, répondit-elle avec douceur.

Sans se laisser démonter, il ignora sa remarque et plaqua un sourire enjôleur avant de s'élancer vers elle pour la débarrasser son manteau rouge dans lequel elle était emmitouflée. D'un geste ampoulé, il l'invita à s'asseoir. Elle s'exécuta en rougissant devant tant de cérémonies.

-Que me vaut le plaisir de ta visite ?

-Ne suis-je pas dans une agence immobilière ? Éluda t-elle.

-Tu n'es pas dans n'importe quelle agence, Granger ! Tu vas finir par me vexer.

Il porta sa main sur son coeur faussement meurtri. Après quoi, il s'installa confortablement dans son fauteuil noir en cuir de dragon dont le nom était imprononçable dû à sa rareté. Les jambes croisées élégamment et les mains jointes, il la dévisagea intensément.

-Tu es dans LA meilleure agence de tout le Royaume-Uni ! Mais, ça tu le sais déjà puisque j'ai ton joli minois en face de moi.

Si son tour de charme faisait glousser ses collègues, Hermione était gênée d'en être la cible. Elle connaissait son pouvoir de séduction. Mais elle ne s'y est toujours pas faite. Plus d'une fois, la sorcière avait reconduit des hommes trop entreprenants et se sentait embarrassée devant tout l'intérêt que la gente masculine lui portait. Son statut d'héroïne de guerre n'arrangeait pas la situation et accroissait fulgureusement sa côte. Contrairement à Harry et Ron, elle tentait tant bien que mal de ne pas user de ses privilèges car seuls le mérite et le dur travail comptaient réellement à ses yeux. Elle voulait faire ses preuves et non abuser de sa position.

-Bien. Étant donné que nous ne sommes pas dans le cadre d'une vente habituelle ...

Il repoussa sur le côté une liasse de papiers. Des formulaires administratifs, songea Hermione. Elle soupira doucement en se disant qu'il n'était pas facile de faire adopter son point de vue à tout le monde.

-Ne me fais pas de traitement faveur, Blaise, soupira t-elle.

-Dis moi seulement, où veux-tu habiter ? Ne peut-on pas éviter les formalités entre camarades … au souvenir du bon vieux temps ?

À cette remarque Hermione grimaça. Elle ne voyait pas où il voulait en venir. C'était pour une histoire de « bon vieux temps » qu'elle avait d'ailleurs beaucoup hésité. Car qui voudrait confier la recherche de son bien matériel le plus cher qu'est une maison à son ex-pire ennemi ? Mais ... elle dut se rendre à l'évidence, la boîte de Blaise connaissait un grand succès d'après Ginny -depuis toujours en grande admiration pour « ce beau gosse de métis charismatique » si l'on reprends ses mots.

Il haussa les épaules devant le regard incompréhensif de sa camarade et continua avec verve.

-Alors, où veux-tu crécher ?

-À bien y réfléchir … sur la côte Ouest. Loin de l'agitation londonien. Si tuvois ce que je veux dire ?

Blaise soupira puis rigola de lui-même.

-Au moins j'aurais essayé. Le Big Boss n'est pas là mais il te prendra en charge. La côte Ouest c'est son domaine de prédilection. En attendant, Greg va s'occuper de toi. Greg !

Aussitôt appelé, le dénommé apparut dans l'encadrement de la porte comme si il attendait simplement ce signal. Si Hermione avait eu peur de voir Gregory Goyle apparaître, quel fut sa surprise en y découvrant un beau jeune homme dont la crinière cuivre caressait savamment sa nuque. La pièce s'emplit d'un parfum épicé et chaleureux. Zabini ne remarqua pas la rougeur qui s'était installée sur les joues de la jeune femme.

-Mademoiselle Granger. Je suis ravi d'avoir enfin l'occasion de vous rencontrer. Greg Steelers à votre service.

Il prit sa main et la porta à ses lèvres pour y déposer un baiser fugace tout en lui adressant un regard évoquateur. Ne sachant plus où se mettre, elle bafouilla en détournant le regard vers leur unique témoin.

-C'est un neveu de l'oncle du fils de la grand-mère maternelle de Drago. Enfin, quelque chose du genre.

C'était l'excuse que le métis fournit pour expliquer son comportement un peu … archaïque et démodé.

-Bien. Je vous laisse, j'ai un appartement qui attends ma visite sur Londres, annonça t-il en enfilant son long manteau noir.

Sur quoi, il sortit de l'agence, un sourire toujours accroché aux lèvres. De la fumée blanche s'échappait de ses lèvres tant le froid était prenant. Il s'enfonça sereinement dans les rues sombres à cause de la tombée de la nuit. Il connaissait la ville par coeur malgré le changement qu'elle avait vécu suite aux reconstructions d'après-guerre. Blaise avait vu Londres finalement sous tous ses états : fleuri au printemps, sous les débris et en feu sous Voldemort, puis grise mais rayonnant d'un sentiment étrange qu'il connut par la suite, l'espoir. Et à présent, le Londres lumineux et enneigé où flottait des airs de fêtes et des chants de Nöel.

Il lança un doux regard à cet enfant qui tenait la main de sa mère. Chacun avait repris le cours de sa vie finalement. Lui et Drago avait décidé de redorer leur image (après avoir été graciés) grâce à ce qu'ils faisaient de mieux : les affaires. Ils avaient revendus les divers manoirs mangemorts à de riches moldus (quel sorcier censé aurait voulu vivre dedans ?) et avaient reconstruit les habitations détruites pour reloger la population qui avait déserté. Leur agence prospérait depuis, et les ventes s'étendaient sur toute l'île. Si bien que leur chiffre d'affaires les placer en tête du classement des plus grosses richesses du monde sorcier britannique. Ils avaient tout finalement, l'argent, la popularité -à nouveau-, le charme -évidemment-. Enfin, presque. Blaise, lui, avait tout. Après cette visite, une douce femme l'attendait chez lui. Mais, pas Drago.

Il rigola soudain en s'imaginant la tête de son vieil ami quand il lui dira qui est passé à l'agence aujourd'hui … Oh oui, Blaise avait hâte d'annoncer la nouvelle à Drago.

-Je vous en prie, prenez place. Quel genre d'habitation désirez-vous ? Une maison ? Un cottage ? Un appartement ?

-Pour être honnête … je n'en sais rien. Chaque option a des avantages et des inconvénients. Je ne suis pas très regardante alors … j'attendrai d'avoir cette petite étincelle dans mon coeur, je suppose, souria la sorcière. J'aimerai émettre juste une condition : Pouvoir conclure avant Noël.

Hermione voulait depuis longtemps déjà déménager mais elle n'avait eu pas le courage de quitter ses parents car elle ne voulait pas les laisser seuls. Bien qu'ils soient adultes, sa présence durant ces 3 dernières années (après son divorce) les avaient rempli de joie. Ils s'étaient habitués à la présence d'Hermione. Elle cuisinait le dimanche soir le délicieux poulet à la moutarde pour son père et accompagnait sa mère faire les courses. Mais elle s'était rendue compte, que son âge avançait et qu'elle aspirait elle aussi à fonder sa propre famille. Ron lui avait tourné rapidement la page et s'était remarié avec une de ses collègues. Elle était contente pour lui mais humainement, elle voulait aussi connaître le bonheur à son tour. Elle voulait finalement, déménager avant Noël de sorte à inviter toute sa famille et ses amis comme promis dans son chez-soi.

Si ce Greg avait des manières exquises avec toutes les dames, il était clair qu'elle ne le laissait pas indifférent. Il voulait lui montrer ses talents, même les plus cachés … En attendant, ce sont ceux d'agent immobilier dont elle avait besoin.

-Voici, comment nous allons procéder : Je fais une présélection des habitations, je vous envoie par hibou les différentes disponibilités et on part visiter tout ça. Est-ce que cela est à votre convenance ?

-Ce sera parfait.

-Bien. Je nous commande un portoloin pour demain, 18h15 ?

-Déjà ?! Mais, nous venons à peine de poser les modalités de … je ne pensais pas que ce serait aussi rapide.

Greg lui fit un clin d'oeil qu'elle crut d'ailleurs rêvé tant il était rapide.

-J'ai plus d'un tour dans mon sac et vos désirs sont mes ordres. Si nous n'avons que quelques jours pour conclure … autant commencer le plus tôt. Permettez-moi de vous raccompagner à présent.

L'écharpe toujours dans la main et le regard ébahi, elle se refit les dernières 5 minutes en boucle dans sa tête. Elle crût y déceler des messages cachés et ne sachant pas comment réagir, elle crût bon de faire la carpe muette.

-Euh .. Peut-on se tutoyer ? Ça me donne un sacré coup de vieux ! Rigole t-elle visiblement mal à l'aise. J'ai cru comprendre que tu es de notre génération ?

Changer de sujet n'était donc pas son fort mais qu'importe … Rien ne sera pire que maintenant.

-En effet. Je n'attendais que ça. À demain alors, Hermione.

-Oui, j'ai hâte !

La jeune femme sortit prestement de la boutique en se fustigeant mentalement "j'ai hâte" … non mais vrai ... Elle s'emmitoufla encore plus dans son écharpe rouge pour masquer sa gêne grandissante. Il faisait soudainement plus chaud sur Londres …

* * *

_ET VOILAAAAA !_

J'espère qu'il vous a plu ! J'attends avec impatience vos retour ;)

Beaucoup de joie et de bisous à vous en attendant la suite ;)


	2. Chapter 2

Bonjour à tous et à toutes !

Je suis hyper hyper contente de vous voir aussi présent(e)s ici ! Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews et vos followings/favs ! C'est très encourageant pour moi je ne vous le cache pas ! Je me suis donc sentie plus investie dans ce mini projet aussi je vous annonce qu'il ne fera que 10 chapitres ! Et oui si je veux poster tout ça avant noël ... il me faut plus de temps pour écrire :) Je suis contente mais vraiment très contente de partager tout ça avec vous alors ... sans plus attendre voilà la suite !

Gros gros bisous sur vos joues et ENJOY !

* * *

Chapitre 2

Toc. Toc. Toc. Hermione dirigea son regard vers ce bruit inhabituel. Un hibou grisâtre et ébouriffé s'impatientait sur le rebord de la fenêtre. Il avait l'air agacé par l'attente, le climat et même les gens qui piaillaient dans les rues. Ses ailes s'agitaient au gré de la bourrasque si bien qu'il tapait de plus belle à la vitre.

La sorcière rigola et l'ouvrit rapidement. Il tendit sa patte violemment, déposa le papier d'un geste habile et s'envola sans demander son reste. Quel drôle d'oiseau, pensa t-elle. En haussant les épaules, elle s'empressa de décacheter la lettre et de la parcourir.

_**Mme Hermione Granger,**_

_**Priez de me rejoindre devant l'agence à 18h40. La première visite se fera près de Bristol à quelques kilomètres seulement de la mer.**_

_**Veuillez accepter mes sincères salutations,**_

_**Gregory Steelers.**_

Comment oublier son rendez-vous ?! Impossible, après l'impression que ce jeune aristocrate lui avait laisser.

En réalité, elle y avait penser toute la journée. Ses collègues lui avaient fait remarqué ses absences incessantes où elle se perdait tout bonnement dans ses pensées en mâchouillant un crayon (vestige de ses origines moldues). Elle avait même pris une pause café à 10h30, alors qu'elle ne prenait JAMAIS au grand jamais de pause café. Hermione a toujours été très consciencieuse et rigoureuse dans son travail, elle y mettait beaucoup d'ardeur et d'énergie si bien qu'elle n'estimait pas nécessaire de prendre une pause (perte de temps, évidemment).

Ce jour-ci précisément, ses collègues l'avaient trouvée tellement distraite qu'ils soupçonnaient tous l'existence d'un nouvel amant dans sa vie ... ils étaient encore loin de la vérité.

Elle avait confondu son crayon avec une plume à papote et avait dicté toutes ses lettres sans succès ... Elle a repris 1h30 à les réécrire consciencieusement, cette fois.

Malgré son statut de directrice (par intérim, Percy Weasley s'était mis en congé paternité pour s'occuper de sa petite Lucy) du département de la coopération magique internationale, elle déléguait peu ses tâches administratives pour alléger ses collègues. Seulement en cas d'extrême urgence. Et ce fut le cas.

-Hermione ? Héla une voix près de la porte.

-Hmm ?

La sorcière releva vaguement la tête en direction du nouveau venu. Son lourd chignon fatigué pendouilla mollement sur le côté et fit vaciller sa tête. Un homme d'une quarantaine d'année un peu bedonnant passa la porte. Bien que très compréhensive et toujours à l'écoute, il était évident que sa supérieure l'intimidait que bien qu'il tritura ses doigts nerveusement.

-Je ... je voulais savoir ...

-Oui, Hervé ? L'encouragea t-elle.

Il déglutit bruyamment et respira un bon coup.

-J'ai l'impression que vous n'êtes pas trop dans votre assiette depuis ce matin, commença t-il.

-Hervé ... je t'ai déjà dis que tu peux me tutoyer, dit-elle avec tendresse.

-Je ... j'aimerais te proposer mon aide. J'ai ... j'ai fini plus tôt le dossier sur les accords d'échanges inter-scolaire. Je ... je peux ... enfin, si vous ... tu me le permets, me charger de finir la paperasse, proposa t-il prudemment. Tu ... tu pourrais finir plus tôt et revenir en meilleur forme demain, non ?

Il m'a regarda d'un air suspicieux, voyant qu'elle ne répondait pas, il faillit tourner les talons et sortir en courant, mais ... après un rapide coup d'œil autour d'elle (des montagnes et des montagnes de papiers qui s'amoncelaient de part et d'autre ...) elle le retînt.

-Hervé ! Je suis sincèrement ravie que tu te dévoues pour cette tâche et j'ai du mal à l'avouer mais ... j'aurai, en effet, besoin d'un petit coup de main ! Je n'ai pas la tête à ça depuis ce matin ... mais je te promets que ça ne se reproduira plus ! S'excusa t-elle d'avance.

C'était presque Noël pour ce pauvre Hervé qui s'était lié d'amour à notre jeune sorcière depuis son arrivée dans le département. Il venait exprès plus tôt et partait le plus tard ne serait-ce que pour la croiser dans les couloirs. Et aujourd'hui, il avait enfin l'occasion de lui rendre un service et d'accroître son estime à ses yeux.

Hermione, quant à elle, se sentait un peu coupable de lui reléguer tout son travail tout en sachant pertinemment les sentiments de son collègue. Elle se sentait vraiment coupable d'avoir abusé de sa gentillesse ... Mais la sorcière se promit de lui rendre l'appareil dès que possible.

Hermione déguerpit aussi vite que possible de son bureau pour ne pas se faire pourchasser par sa mauvaise conscience et envoya un patronus à sa chère et tendre meilleure amie.

—

Elle jeta un coup d'œil sur sa montre. 16h24. Elle respira un bon bol d'air frais et souria. Il était si bon de finir le travail tôt.

Hermione n'était pas venue voir les Potter depuis si longtemps qu'elle doutait de l'accueil que lui réserverait Ginny. Car depuis le temps, elle avait pris soin de perfectionner son sort de Chauve-Furie ...

-Pourquoi, Merlin, faut-il que tu viennes ici que lorsqu'il est question de cas de forces majeures ?! Hurla une voix derrière elle.

-Je suis aussi très contente de te voir, Gin.

Elle enlaça la rousse qui lui rendit son étreinte au centuple.

-Gin … tu m'étouffe là ! Je ne pourrais plus revenir si je me liquéfie sur ton parquet, gloussa Hermione.

-C'est ça ! Blâme-moi de t'aimer de trop ! Si tu venais plus souvent, je ne me jetterai pas sur toi de la sorte, réfléchis un peu !

L'hôte de maison se décala pour la laisser entrer dans sa petite maison bien entretenue. Les filles se dirigèrent instinctivement vers le salon où était allumé une cheminée imposante qui ronronnait paisiblement. Elles s'enveloppèrent dans des plaids chauds comme au bon vieux temps.

-Raconte-moi tout ! S'extasia son amie tandis que des tasses fumantes volèrent jusqu'à elles.

-Eh bien … J'ai plus ou moins rencontré quelqu'un …

-OUUUUUUUUUUUH !

-Gin … si tu me coupe tout le temps, je ne finirai jamais mon histoire, fit remarquer la brune.

-Pardon … Reprends !

-Je disais que j'ai rencontré quelqu'un … mais dans le cadre strictement "professionnel". Enfin .. Tu te souviens quand je te disais que je voulais déménager ?

-Oh ça oui ! J'en avais les yeux qui sortaient des orbites ! J'ai même fait des offrandes à Merlin par la suite ! Qui aurait cru que tu quitterais enfin tes parents ? Rigola la rousse.

Hermione regarda son amie, sa soeur de coeur se moquer d'elle tendrement? Elle en avait passé des moments à rire et à pleurs ! Notamment lorsque Ginny n'avait pas réussi à rivaliser avec Cho Chang ou lorsque Harry avait enfin daigné lui adresser la parole sans la considérer comme une mini Ron. Elle n'avait pas hésité une seconde à venir la voir car elle savait qu'elle pouvait tout lui raconter sans jugement -enfin presque- mais surtout qu'elle serait d'excellents conseils. Car oui … Hermione était dans une situation assez particulière. Elle savait que quelque chose … changeait de d'habitude. Etait-ce cette nouvelle aventure qu'elle entamait en achetant une nouvelle maison ? Ou la possibilité d'être seule et de vivre finalement pour soi ? Ou encore … La peur que les choses se passent mal ? Après tout … elle confiait son projet immobilier à son ennemi d'antan … Ou alors … Était-ce ce … Greg assez charmant et aux manières exquises ?

Rien qu'à cette pensée, elle se mit à rougir.

-La Terre appelle Hermione. Allo, ici Ginny, Hermione vous me recevez ?

Madame Potter claqua des doigts sous son nez et fit des grands gestes pour la ramener à la réalité.

-T'es partie loin dit donc ! C'est ce Greg qui te fait ça ?

De plus belle, elle se remit à piquer un fard. Ginny souria de toutes ses dents et l'intima de lui raconter en détails, les papillons dans son ventre, la chaleur de son corps mais surtout les joues rosies qu'elle arborait à chaque fois qu'elle pensait, parlait ou s'imaginait avec lui. Son amie ne se fit pas prier et déballer son sac. Elle espérait secrètement pouvoir se débarrasser aussi vite que possible de cette affreuse sensation qui finalement l'empêcher de mener à bien son travail et la tourmentait potentiellement la nuit.

-Eh d'ailleurs … Tu as croisé Blaise, non ? Demanda l'air de rien la rousse.

-Il se pourrait bien que oui. Pourquoi donc ? Fit innocemment Hermione.

-Tu sais bien … Ne fais pas la maligne ! A moi de faire l'adolescente pré-pubert ! Raconte comment il était ! Aussi beau qu'avant ?

Les yeux de Ginny étaient si pétillants de malice et d'excitation que la brune ne put se résoudre à lui cacher la vérité.

-Si Harry savait ce que tu me demandes … Rigola la sorcière.

-On regarde avec les yeux mais on ne ramène pas à la maison, répéta Ginny d'un air faussement solennel.

Finalement, Hermione passa l'après-midi chez son amie d'enfance à papoter tantôt sur les airs royaux de Blaise et tantôt sur le mystérieux cousin de Drago qu'elle devait rejoindre un peu plus tard dans la soirée. Elle en oublia même son impatience du matin …

Il faisait encore froid devant cette fameuse agence londonienne. Elle jeta un coup d'oeil à sa montre, elle était en avance de 5 minutes. De la fumée s'échappa de ses lèvres tremblantes. Elle avait oublié son écharpe chez Ginny. Quelle bêtise ! Elle était partie en trombe en passant arriver en retard. Mais comme à son habitude, elle était en avance. Et surtout, seule. Elle vit une silhouette se déplacer dans la boutique et se rapprocher de la fenêtre. Elle distingua parfaitement Blaise qui la salua très -trop- chaleureusement pour être professionnel. Malgré elle, elle souria sincèrement et rigola même dans il initia un petit pas de danse pour la distraire. Ne travaillait donc il jamais ? Subitement, il disparut comme si de rien n'était. La clochette du magasin tinta et Greg en sortit.

-Décidément, celui-là ne travaille jamais, souffla t-il plus pour lui même. Je ne sais pas pourquoi on le garde. Mais où sont mes bonnes manières ?

Il se rendit enfin compte de la présence de sa cliente.

-Bonsoir Mademoiselle Granger.

Il enleva son gant de cuir de dragon et en sortit une main très chaude encore. Il prit la main de la sorcière qui se pétrifia à son contact et embrassa le dos de sa main à la façon d'un preux chevalier. Elle s'attendait à ce genre de comportement mais n'était décidément pas prête à le vivre.

-Bon..bonsoir, souffla-t-elle.

-Ne tardons pas, il fait un froid de canard ici.

Il sortit une boîte de son long manteau bleu marine et lui tendit un écrin vert. Le portoloin s'activa et dans un plop sonore, ils disparurent bras dessus bras dessous.

-Elle est magnifique ! Je n'ai pas les mots ! S'émerveilla Hermione.

Il sourit doucement, très fier de son petit effet. Il avait déjà vu à son analyse poussée que ce cottage lui plairait : de taille moyenne pour accueillir sa famille et ses amis sans perdre son côté chaleureux dans des espaces vides, des grandes fenêtres qui laissent passer la lumière en toute saison, un petit jardin qui isole la maison du voisinage moldu, des haies suffisamment grandes pour masquer les transplanages et des murs couleurs pastels pour des tons très doux et reposants.

-Sur votre gauche, vous avez la cuisine aménagée avec équipements moldus, présence de prises électriques pour installer éventuellement une télévision au loin, les sanitaires sous l'escalier, un salon un peu plus à l'écart pour éviter les odeurs de cuisines, une cave ici … non par ici pour stocker le vin, à l'étage deux chambres avec chacune des WC et une salle de bain.

-Ne m'en dites pas plus ! Je suis conquise …

Il rigola pour la première fois depuis le début de la visite. Elle virevoltait de pièces en pièces et chantonnait comme si elle s'y voyait déjà ! Elle poussait des "Oh" et des "Merveilleux" et des "Génial" par moment. Elle était littéralement aux anges. Il s'en frottait presque les mains si sa condition de gentleman le permettait. Il savait que l'affaire était presque conclue … il préparait déjà le protocole de vente mais en attendait il laissait la magie opérait … Après la visite, Hermione respira un grand coup avant de lui rendre son verdict.

-J'ai adoré cette maison, vraiment. Mais j'aimerai me laisser le temps de la réflexion … Aussi, je vais en parler avec mes parents. J'aimerai leur faire visiter ma future deme-uuuuure avant de l'acheter, souria t-elle.

-A vos ordres, princesse.

Ce dernier mot lui avait échappé. Elle parut s'en offusquer le temps d'une seconde. Puis elle se ressaisit et plaqua deux grosses bises sur ses joues, à la limite de l'indécence. Elle souria une dernière fois et disparut dans un plop sonore en le laissant tout aussi souriant seul devant le cottage chaleureux.


	3. Chapter 3

Salut tout le monde !

Je suis heureuse de vous écrire une fois de plus ! Je vous remercie encore pour toutes vos réactions et vos encouragements ! Gros coeur sur vous !

Je ne sais pas si je vais finir à temps mais je vous promets de finir quoiqu'il arrive ! C'est une histoire qui me tient particulièrement à coeur parce que je l'écris avec pas mal de vécu hi hi donc finalement … c'est presque un journal intime que je vous livre ici ! Cela reste tout de même relatif hein ! Il s'agit ici de l'histoire d'Hermione et pas la mienne :p

Bref … je n'en dis pas plus ! Voici le chapitre 3 !

Chapitre 3

-Oh oui, Maman ! Il faut que vous voyez ça ! [...] Oui, Maman. [...] Euh … non. Je vivrais seule. [...] Non, Maman, je sais bien. On en avait déjà parlé ! Je pars pour vivre de manière indépendante et surtout pour avancer dans la vie, Maman. [...] Oui, je sais Maman, merci encore de votre accueil si chaleureux. [...] Oui, Maman, vous viendrez quand vous voudrez et oui je passerai vous voir. [...] Oh, tu me passes mon père, bon bisous alors. [...] Allô Papa ? [...] Vous êtes libres dans 2 jours ? Parfait alors, on se dit 16h alors ? [...] Bisous Papa !

Elle reposa le téléphone sur son socle un peu brutalement et souffla bruyamment en relâchant la pression sur ses épaules. Elle s'adossa une seconde sur les vitres transparentes de la cabine téléphonique lasse.

Parler avec son père était décidément plus facile qu'avec sa mère. Lui comprenait aisément la démarche et l'encourageait à gagner en « indépendance » tandis que sa mère essayait maladroitement de la garder près d'elle.

Oui, Hermione pouvait voir un homme sans que ses parents ne viennent s'en mêler.

Oui, sa mère particulièrement ne viendra pas poser 15 000 questions au sujet d'un éventuel rendez-vous.

Oui … enfin non sa mère ne réussira pas à tenir sa langue et tentera tant bien que mal de s'immiscer dans ses relations.

C'est pourquoi, il était temps pour Hermione de reprendre son envol. Le prochain rendez-vous était fixé avec ses parents … elle n'a plus qu'à attendre. Pour ça … quoi de mieux que d'aller voir ses amis ?

Ginny allait lui tirer les oreilles à ne venir que lorsqu'elle en avait besoin …

-Ginny ? Tu vas bien ? S'enquit son mari en l'entendant souffler pour la énième fois en épluchant les pommes de terre.

-Bien sur, Harry. C'est juste … à cause (elle riva son regard vers son amie d'un air un peu navré) d'Hermione. Je n'ai pas pu en placer une depuis son retour de la visite. Regarde Ron a l'air complètement perdu dans tout son flot de paroles.

Elle souffla une fois de plus et manqua de couper son doigt avec le couteau. Harry la regarda effrayé et lui proposa de s'occuper des légumes à la baguette. Chose qu'elle apprécia grandement. Ginny prit un torchon et s'essuya distraitement les mains avec le regard dans le vide. Hermione et les autres invités les attendaient dans le salon en buvant le thé tandis qu'ils s'affairaient en cuisine.

-C'est plutôt une bonne chose, non ? Demanda son mari. Elle a rencontré un agent fort courtois bien qu'associé au nom de Malefoy, elle a visité un charmant cottage et elle va sans doute l'acheter et mener enfin sa vie comme elle l'entend !

-Oui, oui ! Je sais tout ça, chéri. Mais vois-tu ... quelque chose me chagrine ... tu sais comme je suis friande de ragots et tout ça mais là … il y a quelque chose de pas normal …

-Dis-moi tout, dit-il doucement en s'approchant d'elle.

Il replaça une mèche rousse derrière son oreille et lui caressa la joue pour l'encourager à prendre la parole.

-Je ne sais pas ... quelque chose cloche. Je trouve ça trop parfait ! Pas toi ? Une belle maison, un bel homme et puis quoi après ? Des enfants et ils vécurent heureux jusqu'à la fin des temps ?

-Euh ... Gin ? Tu es sure que tu vas bien ? Pourquoi vois-tu le mal partout ? Elle a juste eu la chance de trouver chaussure à son pied.

-Ouais, ce doit être ça. Je dois être fatiguée ... allons, mets les patates avec les aubergines et arrosent les d'huile d'olive.

Ils ne mentionnèrent plus cet incident et partagèrent un délicieux plat légumineuses quoiqu'un peu trop cuit (Harry, je t'avais dis 25 minutes et pas 45, nom d'un hippogriffe !) avec leurs amis. Mais les pensées les plus étranges dansèrent toute la nuit dans la tête de la jeune rousse …

Hermione rentra chez ses parents, enfin, et elle leur raconta ses mésaventures. Après le dîner, elle regagna sa chambre et défit ses chaussures avant de s'élancer sur son lit. Les yeux rivés au plafond, elle souria enfin du sourire du bienheureux. Elle avait trouvé une charmante maison tout à fait à son image. Il ne manquait plus que quelques photos d'elle et de son entourage pour parfaire le décor. Quoique… elle rajouterait volontiers des cousins or et rouge sur ce vieux canapé de cuir pour lui redonner un cosy. Oh ! Et aussi le magnifique succulent que sa grand-mère lui avait offert des années auparavant. Oui, il serait parfait près de la fenêtre côté sud.

Elle soupira à nouveau d'aise et ferma les yeux pour visualiser parfaitement toutes les pièces dans son esprit.

Sans s'en rendre compte, elle s'endormit encore toute habillée.

Elle entendit comme un son étrangement familier qui la tira du sommeil.

_Toc. Toc. Toc. _

Mais qui peut bien l'embêter à une heure si matinale ?

_Toc. Toc. Toc. _

Elle se réveilla en sursaut ! Mais oui, bien sûr ! Il s'agissait de cet affreux hibou qui n'aimait pas son boulot. Ni une ni deux, elle ouvrit la fenêtre et s'empara du parchemin suspendu à sa patte. D'un air effaré, elle poursuivit sa lecture.

_Miss Hermione Granger,_

_Veuillez m'excuser de mon impertinence, mais il serait préférable que vous veniez dans les plus brefs délais à l'agence. Nous rencontrons des problèmes quant à l'achat du cottage que l'on a visité l'autre jour. _

_Mes sincères amitiés,_

_Gregory Steelers. _

Elle redoutait le pire. Ses parents n'avaient pas pu encore visité la maison que des ennuis frappaient déjà à la porte. Elle s'habilla en 4e vitesse pour se rendre à l'agence avant son travail. En dévalant les escaliers, elle s'empara d'un bout de papier dans le bloc note de la salle à manger et griffonna une note à leur adresse.

_J'ai une urgence, je petit-déjeune au bureau ! Bonne journée ! Gros bisous_

_Mione._

_Plop. _

La sorcière sortit discrètement de la ruelle et s'engagea dans la rue principale. A cette heure ci peu de sorciers se promenait. Il arrivait qu'elle croise quelques visages familiers mais ne s'attarda guère sur ces derniers bien trop accaparée par cette urgence.

Arrivée au bout de la rue, elle distingua la boutique et entra sans plus de cérémonies. Dans la précipitation, elle

n'avait pas fait attention à la météo. Il neigeait abondamment et sa tignasse brune était parsemé ici et là de flocons de neige.

-Granger ? S'ensuit une voix on ne peut plus surprise. Ouh, ce n'est que toi. J'ai bien cru qu'un bonhomme de neige était en train de dévaliser l'agence, ria t-il sous le regard peu avenant de son amie.

Il mima un air faussement soulagé. Voyant qu'elle n'amorcait aucun mouvement, il poursuivit dans sa lancée.

-Mais que fais-tu ici à cette heure ci ? Je ne t'attendais pas. A moins que … ce soit pour voir comment vas ton meilleur ex ennemi préféré ? Souria le métis.

-Bonjour, Blaise. Gregory m'a tout bonnement contacté au sujet d'une maison, répondit-elle sobrement tout en ignorant son comportement puéril.

A son regard et l'absence de réponse à sa petite blague, il comprit que quelque chose n'allait pas et recouvra son sérieux.

-Je voudrais bien t'aider mais … comme je te l'ai dis auparavant ce n'est pas mon secteur.

Il haussa les épaules en guise d'excuses.

-Drago est rentré plus tôt. Je l'ai entendu arriver ce matin. C'est lui qui se charge du secteur Ouest de l'île.

A l'énoncé de son nom, Hermione blêmit instinctivement. Une silhouette passa la porte. Et quel fut son soulagement quand elle vit Greg aller à son encontre. Comme à son habitude, il était impeccable, aucune mèche rebelle ne venait chatouiller son visage et sa chemise était taillée parfaitement au niveau de ses épaules. Rien ne venait entacher sa magnifique plastique si ce n'est l'air renfrogné qu'il affichait.

-Bonjour Miss Hermione. Je suis vraiment navrée de vous faire déplacer si tôt. Je vous prie, allons dans mon bureau.

Comme tout bon gentleman, il indiqua le chemin et de sa main libre guida la brune en la maintenant par le dos. Sa main bien qu'ayant une emprise franche et sereine, paraissait trop possessive pour être parfaitement naturelle.

Il referma son bureau sous le regard peu amène de son collègue. Non, Blaise n'aimait pas ça. Il avait entendu une vague dispute entre le grand patron (alias son meilleur ami) et Greg ce matin … et ce dernier confirma cette mésentente en jetant un regard entendu à Zabini à la « mêle toi de ce qui te regarde ». Mais personne, Ô Merlin, personne ne peut se comporter de la sorte avec un Zabini ! Foi de Zabini ! Il le regrettera …

-J'ai bien peur de vous annoncer que votre deuxième visite est impossible. Car la maison vient d'être achetée.

Il avait annoncé ça de but en blanc et elle tenta de garder le contact visuel pour éviter de flancher mais au lieu de ça elle se perdit dans le vide sans savoir quoi répondre.

-Je n'ai pas eu vent d'une transaction ni de quoique ce soit pendant notre passage. Cela s'est fait très soudainement mais ne désespérez pas, j'ai plus d'un tour dans mon sac et j'ai ce dont vous avez besoin, continua t-il.

Il tenta d'attraper sa main. Molle, elle se laissa faire et faillit presque se laisser aller tout contre lui avant de se ressaisir vaillamment !

-C'est vrai que j'ai eu le coup de foudre, mais il ne s'agit que d'une maison ! Pas la peine d'en faire un chaudron ! Je … je vous re contacterai pour un nouveau rendez-vous. Je … je dois aller travailler.

Elle se dégagea de son étreinte, sa proximité devenait dangereuse. Elle n'en a eu réellement conscience que lorsqu'elle se rendit compte qu'elle sentait son parfum à plein nez. Elle se releva et se rhabilla, prit la porte et le salua une dernière fois non sans avoir hésiter à lui coller une bise. Elle peinait à retrouver le contrôle de son corps tellement son moral était au plus bas. Elle ne savait plus où elle en était … Sa bonne humeur de la veille était retombée comme un soufflé.

Hermione afficha le sourire le plus élaboré qu'elle avait en stock. Mais le moral n'y était pas. Alors elle s'enfuit tout bonnement vers le Ministère, l'âme en peine.

Avant de quitter définitivement l'agence, une voix l'interpella.

-Tiens, tiens, tiens, mais c'est notre petite Granger, lâcha une voix traînante.

Elle se figea sur place et se mit à frissonner d'angoisse. Instinctivement, ses yeux se fermèrent durement comme pour effacer un mauvais rêve. Elle ne connaissait que trop bien le propriétaire de cette voix et c'était la raison même de son hésitation à contacter cette agence. Elle fit volte-face et tomba nez à nez avec …

-...Malefoy.

-Tu as bonne mémoire, Granger. Par ailleurs, j'ai entendu dire que tu cherchais dans un coin calme du côté Ouest de l'île, un endroit doux où crécher, dit-il faussement intéressé.

-C'est exact. Tu en sais des choses, Malefoy, cracha t-elle à contrecœur.

-Granger, Granger, Granger … ne sois pas si agressive, voyons. Évidemment, que j'en sais des choses, il s'agit de mon secteur et qui plus est … de MON agence, dit-il non sans une pointe de fierté dans les yeux.

-Et elle est MA cliente, Drago, intervena soudainement Greg. Alors si tu le veux bien, laisses-moi m'en occuper. Je sais ce que je fais.

Il avait fait son apparition derrière le blond. Ce dernier faisait une bonne tête de plus que lui et sa carrure bien que plus svelte, laissait imaginer une musculature discrète. Malgré cela, Greg n'avait rien à lui envier. En effet, sous ses airs artistocrates se cache un physique avantageux et bien travaillé. Son teint blafard est son seul point commun avec les Malefoy. Même si sa beauté n'en est pas moins glaciale.

-Gregory, mon cousin. Je suis de retour, plus besoin de t'acharner sur mon territoire, grinça Malefoy.

-Mon cousin, insista t-il moqueur, laisse-moi donc me charger de cette charmante demoiselle dont tu abhorres la compagnie si mes souvenirs sont bons.

Sous le regard mauvais de Greg, Drago abdiqua à contrecœur. Il savait qu'il avait touché un point sensible. Sans plus un mot, Malefoy quitta la pièce en faisant claquer les talons de ses chaussures noires cirées.

La tension retomba et Greg soupira d'aise. Hermione n'a strictement rien compris à la scène est à laquelle elle venait d'assister. Aussi, elle décida de tourner les talons et de partir en murmurant un « bonne journée » à qui voulait l'entendre. Elle traversa la rue l'esprit tout embrouillé et transplana vers le Ministère.


	4. Chapter 4

Bonsoir à tous et à toutes,

J'espère que vous avez passé un très joyeux Noël ! La date est passée et comme vous le constatez je n'ai pas encore fini l'histoire … mais ça ne saurait tarder ! Comme je l'expliquais à un des revieweurs, j'ai connu des problèmes de familles et de santé plutôt graves qui m'ont accaparé les 2 dernières semaines. Ça ne me laissait que très peu de place à l'écriture. Le coeur n'y était pas.

Mais me revoilà, pour être franche, la situation ne s'est pas améliorée mais doit-on réellement vivre toujours là tête sous l'eau ? Je ne crois pas. Parfois, il faut savoir être fort car la vie continue.

Bon … sinon je vous remercie encore pour vos mots ! Ça me touche beaucoup et j'espère que la suite vous plaira !

Gros bisous,

_Minipuce_.

Je vous souhaite à tous et à toutes une excellente année 2020 3

Chapitre 4

Cela faisait 4 jours qu'Hermione se terrait dans son bureau. Elle arrivait la première et partait la dernière. Personne ne savait si elle rentrait chez elle après le service ou si elle passait la nuit là. Le personnel savait simplement que leur patronne était présente car ils entendaient sa plume gratter férocement le parchemin. Parfois, si quelqu'un passait devant sa porte, il pouvait entendre des soupirs exaspérés ou des bruits de paperasses roulées en boule.

Ses collègues ne savaient tout bonnement pas comment se comporter. Entre la vague d'euphorie des jours précédents et les moments de déprime actuels, ils n'en menaient pas large.

Durant leur pause café habituelle, ils avaient décrété que Hervé, le français du service, était le plus qualifié pour aller lui parler et tirer cette histoire au clair. Vous souvenez-vous Hervé avait déjà rendu service à Hermione quelques jours auparavant ! Et puis tout le monde connaissait son béguin. Il parut logique que ce soit lui qui s'attelle à cette tâche périlleuse.

Il prit un peu de temps avant de se rendre devant son bureau. Il passa au toilette et se mira dans le miroir. Ses cheveux éparses et grisonnants lui ne donnaient pas très fière allure. Il réarrangea sa cravate et lissa sa chemise en se dirigeant vers la sortie. Il connaissait l'enjeu et se devait de réussir pour rétablir l'ordre dans le service et personnellement réussir à se frayer un chemin dans le coeur de sa patronne.

Il avait répété son texte tout le trajet jusqu'à la porte de sa supérieure. Il transpirait à grosse goutte qu'il dut s'arrêter plusieurs fois pour se tamponner le front. Il rentra son ventre bedonnant, bomba le torse et inspira un grand coup pour se donner contenance avant d'ouvrir la porte.

A peine avait-il eu le temps de poser sa main sur la poignée que celle-ci se tourna et la porte s'ouvrit sur Hermione. Tous ses collègues qui deux secondes avant avaient les yeux rivés sur Hervé, retournèrent comme un seul homme vers leur occupation feignant des airs préoccupés. Hermione les regarda soupçonneuse puis reporta son attention sur Hervé, qui était plus que jamais pris au dépourvu. Sa main pendait encore dans les airs et sa bouche était grande ouverte. Le dernier bouton de sa chemise risquait à tout moment d'éclater car il avait relâché la pression si soudainement.

-Hervé … tu vas bien ? S'enquit sa collègue. Je peux t'aider ?

-Euh non … si ! Enfin, euh …vous allez bien vous ? S'empressa t-il de demander.

-Hervé … combien de fois devrais-je te dire de me tutoyer ? Souria t-elle en croisant les bras faussement fâchée.

-Je … pardon.

Il se ressaisit.

-Ça viendra, la rassura Hermione.

Elle lui tapota affectueusement le bras.

-J'allais prendre un café. Tu en veux un ?

-Je … oui ! Très bonne idée ! Un café !

Il l'accompagna vaillamment sous les regards admirateurs de ses confrères. Il essaya de leur envoyer un signe qui se voulait rassurant et discret. Mais cela n'échappa pas à sa consœur près de lui.

Durant le trajet vers la salle commune, il entreprit de faire un point de la situation dans le service et fit un compte rendu rapide des différents partenaires sorciers qui voulaient s'associer à ses projets pour promouvoir le développement des lois sur les animaux magiques. Hermione écoutait distraitement ce que cet homme lui rabâchait depuis le début. Elle voyait bien qu'il essaie de lui faire la conversation pour lui changer les idées. D'ailleurs, elle savait qu'on parlait de son comportement ces temps-ci durant les pauses. Mais elle n'avait pas la force ni de les rassurer ni de les contredire. Elle ne pensait qu'à cette étrange entrevue entre Malefoy et Grégory. Quelque chose lui échappait … pourquoi la répartie de Malefoy, d'ordinaire si subtile et vive, s'est retrouvée démunie face à Grégory ?

_« … dont tu abhorres la compagnie si les souvenirs sont bons. » _

Oui, il est vrai qu'ils ne se sont jamais entendu. Mais pourquoi Malefoy a tellement insisté pour la maison ? Et pourquoi avait-il l'air si contrarié ? Pourquoi Grégory avait il l'air si fier de lui puis soulagé ?

Elle n'y comprenait plus rien … elle secoua la tête et regarda devant elle. Hervé la regardait incrédule.

-Tu … tu ne m'écoutes pas depuis tout à l'heure, n'est-ce pas ?

-Je … si les Dragons de Roumanie, non ?

-Il n'a jamais été question de dragons, Hermione.

Il soupira si fort qu'Hermione crut rêvé. Hervé s'assit sur le fauteuil le plus proche et s'y affala d'une manière si négligée qu'on ne lui connaissait pas. La brune cligna des yeux plusieurs croyant à un mirage mais non. Son collègue et admirateur non-secret était bel et bien avachi dans ce fauteuil miteux de la salle commun. Il l'a regardait d'un air navré voire même désolé.

-Hermione, il faut qu'on parle, annonça t-il d'une voix grave.

Elle se laissa tomber à son tour dans un fauteuil sous le choc devant tant de gravité.

-Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? Tu ne viens plus avec nous. Non pas que tu étais particulièrement présente durant nos pauses, mais tu as décliné 3 invitations à déjeuner entre collègues. Tu as aussi fait le travail de Gill et envoyer 5 fois plus de lettres qu'à l'accoutumée. Il n'y a tellement plus rien à faire dans ce service que tout le monde se permet de quitter 30 min avant la fin du service. Et toi … tu es toujours là ! Bien présente mais invisible aux yeux de tous ! Même Mélinda ne te dépose plus ton café crème à 10h10 car tu prétends en avoir déjà un. Que se passe t-il, nom d'un Sombral ?! S'écria t-il d'une traite.

-Oh.

Elle baissa les yeux presque honteuse. Seul son sourire en coin laissa voir qu'elle n'était pas fâchée d'être grondée de la sorte.

-Tu connais mon café préféré ? Souria t-elle pour le moins attendri.

-Je … non … je … c'est tout ce que tu retiens de ce que j'ai dis ?! Bafouilla t-il pris au dépourvu.

-Hervé, je vais bien, la rassura Hermione. En ce moment, si tu veux tout savoir, j'ai eu des problèmes quant à l'achat de ma maison. Et j'ai préféré simplement me plonger ardemment dans mon travail pour oublier quelques temps.

-Ta … maison ? C'est tout ?

Elle ria doucement et posa sa main sur son épaule.

-Oui, Hervé, c'est tout.

-Si ce n'est que ça … pourquoi ne pas prendre en chercher une autre, tout simplement ?

L'idée germa doucement dans sa tête et l'espoir renaît.

-Tu as raison ! Je m'en vais de ce pas à la recherche d'une nouvelle maison ! Ça paraît stupide mais j'avais eu le coup de foudre et je me suis faite avoir comme une débutante. J'y vais ! Merci encore Hervé … et oh … j'ai une pile de projets qui demande une autorisation ministérielle … je te laisse t'en occuper.

Elle lui fit un clin d'œil et partit sur le champ le laissant encore plus s'enfoncer dans les coussins, affaibli par cette conversation hors du commun. Il s'en souviendra encore pendant quelques jours. Pauvre Hervé …

—-

Hermione quitta son travail plus tôt qu'à l'accoutumée. Enfin, plus tôt … il était déjà 19h52, quand elle décida de se rendre à l'agence de Zabini et … de Malefoy. Rien que de prononcer mentalement son nom, elle grimaça. Son retour ne l'avait pas manqué, non loin de la.

Elle avait même réussi à éprouver du plaisir à revoir Blaise par la suite mais décidément, Malefoy était une autre paire de manche … À la réflexion, elle aurait peut-être dû simplement envoyer une lettre pour fixer un autre rendez-vous de peur de le croiser une deuxième fois…

Mais puisqu'elle était déjà dans l'angle de la rue, elle ne rebroussa pas chemin. A son arrivée, elle distingua une silhouette qui ferma la boutique. Les lumières à l'intérieur étaient déjà éteintes. Par Merlin ! Elle était arrivée en retard.

Essoufflée, elle s'arrêta pour récupérer son souffle de toute façon, il était déjà trop tard. Quand tout à coup, une main se posa sur son épaule.

-Hermione ? Est-ce bien toi ?

A l'entente de son prénom, elle releva la tête et souria à pleines dents.

-Grégory ! Quelle heureuse coïncidence ! Tu es la personne que je recherchais. Je ne pensais pas que vous fermiez si tôt.

-Il est 20h passé, ria t-il. J'aimerai bien rentrer chez moi. Alto m'attends à la maison.

-Alto ?

-C'est mon chat, répondit-il fièrement. Un Main Coon avec un sale caractère. La seule femme dans ma vie, dit-il de manière appuyé.

-Ta mère est …

-... décédée quand j'avais 4 ans. Je n'en ai aucun souvenir. Ma famille d'accueil a été pour le moins … stricte mais j'y ai reçu l'éducation nécessaire.

Voyant qu'il ne s'éternisait pas, la jeune femme n'insista pas mais nota dans son fort intérieur qu'il était fraîchement célibataire et vivait avec un chat. _Que du bonheur !_ Devant cette réflexion mentale, elle rougit de sa propre témérité. Il interpréta cela comme un signe de froidure intense. Aussi il proposa sa veste ou un délicieux sort de réchauffage.

-Ce froid m'en fait perdre les bonnes manières ! Que dirais-tu de … se prendre chocolat chaud, je connais un salon de thé non loin d'ici qui saura nous convenir.

Elle observa la nuit tombée et les flocons de neige qui se faisaient de plus en plus nombreux. Elle n'attendait pas plus pour accepter son invitation et se laissa guider vers une toute petite échoppe.

—-

-Je viens ici parfois. Leur chocolat est sublime, ils y ajoutent de la guimauve … et de la chantilly si tu le souhaite, souria t-il.

A ces mots, une serveuse au chignon haut et à la tenue décontractée apparut comme par magie pour prendre leur commande.

-Bonsoir madame, monsieur Steelers. Que puis-je vous servir ?

Il tendit poliment la carte à son invitée et celle-ci ne manqua pas le regard intéressée de la jeune femme devant Greg. Ce dernier ne le remarqua même pas car il n'arrêtait pas de couvrir la brune des yeux.

-Un chocolat chaud avec de la guimauve sans chantilly s'il vous plaît.

-C'est noté. Et vous monsieur ?

-Comme d'habitude, Monica, dit-il tout en gardant ses yeux rivés sur Hermione.

N'ayant pas eu l'attention qu'elle désirait, la dite Monica partit s'affairer en cuisine.

De son côté, Greg entretenait de son mieux la conversation avec son amie. Tantôt, il m'écoutait attentivement, tantôt il jouait avec ses doigts. Il avait cette vieille habitude de passer sa main dans ses cheveux cuivrés. Ce geste si inoffensif créait chez la sorcière un sentiment de vulnérabilité. Elle se devait de ne pas observer de manière trop insistante le trajet que parcouraient les doigts de Greg … dans ses cheveux … sur son avant bras … sur ses mains … Elle en oublia ses appréhensions, la dispute entre Greg et Malefoy, la perte de la maison, ce sentiment louche qui ne la quittait plus depuis quelques jours ...

Doucement, cette main taquine s'approcha d'elle pour enclencher un contact qui se voulait rassurant. Habilement, l'index s'empara d'une boucle brune et s'enroula tout autour. Il tira doucement dessus avant de la laisser s'échapper.

Ce manège s'arrêta brutalement au retour de Monica qui déposa plus brutalement que prévu les deux tasses sur la table. Chacun s'en empara, gêné par la tournure des événements.

Ils reprirent sagement leur conversation et burent leur breuvage. Après quoi, ils sortirent sous la neige et s'arrêtèrent sous un lampadaire solitaire. Hermione resserra son écharpe autour de son cou.

-J'ai une surprise pour toi, souria Greg.

-Ah oui ? Le chocolat n'en était pas un ? Rigola t-elle.

Il leva les yeux au ciel, signe pathognomonique de son agacement.

-Ferme les yeux et fais moi confiance.

Il se plaça derrière elle et lui banda les yeux à l'aide son écharpe.

_Plop._

Cela faisait déjà une minute qu'ils avaient transplané mais aucun des deux n'osaient bouger. Elle car elle ne savait pas si elle avait le droit de regarder ce qui se cachait la. Et lui car le contact intime qui les liait était trop précieux pour le rompre.

Finalement, Hermione retira le cache et s'émerveilla devant une petite bâtisse de grosses pierres rouges qui trônait fièrement devant elle. La lumière était allumée à l'intérieur et avant même qu'ils ne s'engouffrent à l'intérieur, elle savait qu'elle était à nouveau tomber amoureuse ...


End file.
